HunHan FF Memory of Canola
by wufanqing
Summary: "Hyung apa hadiah yang kau inginkan dariku?" "Waktu.. Waktumu Sehun..Itu hadiah terbaik untukku. Karena kalau kau memberikan waktumu untukku, sama saja dengan kau memberikan Porsi hidupmu yang tak akan pernah kembali." Cast : Sehun, Luhan and the rest member of EXO . HunHan 3


"_Sehun..."_

"_Sehun..."_

"_Sehun-ah..."_

"_Hmmm?Apa Hyung?" jawab Sehun sambil terus memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin Sore yang berhembus menerpa kulit pucatnya._

"_Saranghae..."_

-Sehun's POV-

KRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG  
"Argh!" gerutuku saat kudengar Alarmku berbunyi. Dengan kesal aku meraba meja disebelah kasur untuk mencari Alarm kecil yang berisik itu. Dengan segera aku memencet tombol untuk menghentikkan lolongan kerasnya. Setelah alarmku mati,aku lalu memejamkan mata. Mencoba tidur sebelum alarm kedua berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

4 menit...

3 menit...

2 menit..

1 menit..

"OH SEHUN!"

Bingo. Alarm kedua yang paling dahsyat akhirnya berbunyi.

"Oh Sehun! Bangun! Ini sudah jam setengah 7! Cepat bangun!Kau akan terlambat sekolah!" teriak eommaku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Aish arraso eomma! Aku sudah bangun!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh. Aku menghela napas lalu bangun dari kasur. Kuregangkan tanganku sambil menguap. Kulirik kalenderku malas-malasan.

"Hari Senin... Kembali kerutinitas seperti biasa. Bosan.." gumamku dan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku bukan orang yang benci hari Senin. Atau benci dengan hari-hari lainnya. Hanya saja aku bosan,setiap hari melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Bangun pagi,Sekolah,pulang,menonton tv, belajar lalu tidur. Tidak ada kegiatan yang lain atau yang berbeda hingga membuatku bosan setengah mati. Hidupku seperti hanya ada warna Hitam dan putih,tidak ada warna lain yang tergambar di kanvas hidupku.

Tuhan,aku tahu aku bukan anak yang baik,tapi tolong berikan sedikit warna dikehidupanku.

Mungkin Tuhan akan tertawa ketika sering mendengar permohonanku ini dan menganggapnya sebuah lelucon dari bocah berumur 16 tahun yang masih labil sepertiku,hingga akhirnya ia mengabaikannya. Tapi,hari ini adalah pengecualian. Tuhan mendengar Doaku,dan ia mengabulkannya. Tubuhku seakan membeku seketika. Saat aku keluar dari rumah. Tepat di depan rumahku,

Aku..

Bertemu Malaikat.

"Oi Sehun!" tegur Chanyeol,sahabatku.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Kau dari tadi melamun terus! Kenapa hah? Kau kalah bermain games lagi?" tanya si manusia jerapah itu. Chanyeol ku sebut sebagai manusia jerapah karena ia sangat tinggi. 180cm lebih dari cukup untuk ia dijuluki 'manusia tiang listrik' di umurnya sekarang. Ia 16 tahun dan sudah setinggi ini! Aku yakin ia akan menjadi pemain basket profesional jika ia tidak mempunyai tubuh yang lemah seperti sekarang. Kekuatannya tidak akan pernah bisa lebih besar dari senyuman konyolnya. Tapi jika tidak ada Chanyeol mungkin hari-hariku akan lebih membosankan. Ia teman yang baik dan jenaka.

"Huh?tidak.. Bukan karena hal itu.." jawabku sekenannya.

"Cih, Mencurigakan.. Kau tahu Oh Sehun,kau memang terkenal sebagai pria-poker-face tapi aku tahu kalau sekarang kau sedang tidak berada di mode poker face mu. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?" Aku menatap Chanyeol. Bingung,apakah aku harus menceritakan apa yang ada dipikiranku atau tidak ke bocah idiot ini.

"Begini, tadi pagi aku melihat seseorang di dekat rumahku,ia memakai seragam sekolah kita.."

"Lalu? Bukankah ia berarti siswa disini?bukannya kau sering melihat siswa yang memakai seragam sekolah kita?Untuk apa dibesar-besarkan.." cerocos Chanyeol. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar sampai selesai! Aku tidak pernah melihat Siswa itu. Kau tahu ia sangat errr Cantik? Aku tidak menyangka ia seorang pria,Bahkan aku sempat bingung kenapa Seseorang yang cantik sepertinya tidak memakai rok." Jelasku sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Ah!Kau terkena panah Sunbae baru itu juga ya Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya.

"huh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Orang yang kau ceritakan itu mungkin adalah Sunbae baru kita. Semua orang membicarakannya. Senyumnya yang seperti malaikat, Kulit yang seputih Susu,Wajah yang tampan.." Kata Chanyeol sambil menerawang..

"Dia pindahan dari China.. Namanya .. err aku lupa tapi ia memang sedang menjadi topik panas disekolah ini. Tidak hanya wanita, semua Pria juga menaruh perhatian padanya. Tidak terkecuali kau."

"Aku?" tunjukku.

"Ne,Kau melamun terus dari pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang. Pasti kau memikirkan dia ya kan?jangan-jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.." goda Chanyeol.

"Eh?tidak.. Mana mungkin!" sergahku. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku jadi ngeri padamu Sehun. Jangan-jangan aku juga pernah menjadi korban fantasi mesummu!" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan kesal aku memukulinya. Mungkin bagian 'Memikirkan Sunbae-berwajah malaikat' itu benar, tapi aku tidak berfantasi mesum seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Hanya memikirkan Senyumannya tadi pagi. Hanya itu. Dan aku menghabiskan seluruh jam pelajaran hanya untuk membayangkan Senyum cantik itu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua teman-temanku berhambur keluar kelas menuju kekantin. Sedangkan aku,Aku disini. Ditaman belakang sekolah,duduk dibawah pohon Eboni besar. Satu-satu'nya tempat yang sepi disekolah. Tidak seperti kantin yang bising dengan teriakkan dan gelak tawa,aku tidak menyukai kebisingan. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku untuk menulis cerita di tempat ini. Aku suka menulis. Dan cita-citaku adalah sebagai penulis Novel fantasi terkenal. Bukan fantasi mesum seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tapi novel fantasi yang jarang ditemukan sekarang-sekarang ini. Cerita pertamaku adalah tentang Anak-anak berkekuatan super yang menyelamatkan dunia. Tidak pernah kusangka cerita itu akan menjadi pemenang lomba tahunan antar SMP seKorea kala itu. Aku akhirnya menyadari potensiku. Menulis dari satu cerita ke cerita lain tanpa kehabisan Ide. Kecuali sekarang,aku benar-benar kehabisan Ide. Kali ini aku akan menulis cerita tentang persahabatan. Tapi entah kenapa otakku seakan buntu. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pulpenku ke buku. Berusaha memunculkan plot cerita yang menarik untuk ceritaku kali ini. Aku terus memejamkan mata sambil terus bergumam dalam hati.

'Berpikir Sehun.. Ayo Berpikir..'

Aku terus berpikir,dan ketika ide itu akhirnya muncul sebuah benda keras menghantam kepalaku keras. Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku. Kulihat sebuah bola bergulir pelan dikakiku.

'Aish, padahal tadi idenya sudah mulai muncul!Gara-gara bola sialan ini!' gerutuku. Dengan kesal aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tersangka penendang bola terkutuk itu. Aku mengedarkan mata lalu mendapati ia berdiri disitu.

"Ups.. Mianhae.." Katanya pelan dengan aksen yang asing ditelingaku. Aku masih tercengang menatapnya. Baru tadi aku memikirkannya sekarang ia sudah ada didepan mataku,bahkan mendekatiku. Sunbaeku yang cantik. Ia tersenyum. Senyum lembut itu terukir di bibir tipis merah mudanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya halus. Sambil membungkuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya denganku yang sedang duduk bersandar dipohon. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan kekiri,memeriksa kepalaku dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Sepertinya aku menghantammu dengan keras, sampai kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku." Sindirnya padaku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lalu kembali ke alam sadarku.

"Ah,eh aku tidak apa-apa.." kataku.

"Eoh? Jinjja? Sekali lagi,maafkan aku.." katanya lagi sambil memasang wajah sedih. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari puppy-eyesnya.

"Gwenchana.." kataku akhirnya.

"Syukurlah!" katanya riang sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Omong-omong namaku Luhan! Aku kelas 12-1!" katanya riang.

"A-aku Sehun dari kelas 11 Sunbae.." Kataku gugup.

"Sehuunn!" Panggilnya kesal. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Jangan panggil aku Sunbae!Itu terdengar terlalu formal! Hyung saja cukup!" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah.. Luhan-hyung?" kataku tak yakin. Ia tersenyum kembali.

"Itu lebih baik." Katanya.

Kami diam,keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Eh!Kau ingat? Tadi aku berpapasan denganmu . Apakah itu rumahmu?" Tanyanya . Aku mengangguk.

"Wah!Kalau begitu kita ini tetangga Sehun!" Katanya riang sambil tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan cerita baruku. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Luhan hyung mendekat,ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk membaca bukuku. Ia begitu dekat,hingga aku bisa mencium harum parfumnya.

"Apa itu Sehun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini?Aku sedang membuat cerita hyung.."

"Eoh?Cerita apa?" tanyanya semakin bersemangat.

"Sebuah Cerita fantasi.." Jawabku sambil terus menulis..

"Sehun,Kau suka menulis ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne,aku suka." Jawabku singkat. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu ikut bersandar di pohon. Ia tidak lagi bertanya padaku,ia hanya duduk disebelahku sambil bersenandung. Senandung kecil yang membuat aku begitu nyaman.

Dan akhirnya tanpa ia sadari aku menulis sesuatu dibukuku.

_8 Februari 2010_

_Tuhan mengabulkan doaku._

_Aku dipertemukan dengan malaikat._

_Malaikat itu bernama Luhan._

"Sehun..."

"Sehuuunnnn.."

"Sehuuunn!"

"Aish apa Hyung?Aku sedang menulis!" gerutuku. Luhan Hyung hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aniyaa. Aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu. Aku suka namamu. Sehun,Oh Sehun.." Jelasnya sambil terkekeh. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dasar aneh.  
Sebulan sejak kami berkenalan akhirnya kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Disekolah,dirumahnya,dirumahku atau di toko bubble tea seperti sekarang ini. Satu yang kutahu dari Luhan Hyung. Dia adalah laki-laki 4D. Atau bisa dibilang aneh. Contoh keanehannya adalah ia suka menendang orang,tidak mau dibilang lucu ataupun imut (padahal demi tuhan ia sangat-sangat lucu seperti boneka),ia mengklaim dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang 'manly',tiba-tiba menjadi fans berat namaku,dan ia tidak punya cita-cita, menurutnya mempunyai cita-cita hanya membebani hidupnya saja. Saat aku bertanya kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu ia menjawab.

"Bukankah tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir kita dari hidup sampai mati? Jadi untuk apa sibuk berpikir tentang cita-cita? Toh Tuhan sudah menuliskannya. Bagaimana jika kita sudah bercita-cita tapi takdir yang dituliskan tuhan berbeda? Sia-sia kan?" dan saat itu aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Malas untuk berdebat dengan malaikat aneh ini.

Kanehan yang terakhir adalah dengan anehnya ia bisa membuat semua orang begitu nyaman didekatnya (termasuk aku).

"Sehuunnn~" panggilnya sok manja.

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Tidak ... Ahhh!Aku suka namamu!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Frustasi.

_08 April 2010_

_Luhan memanggil namaku terus._

_Aku begitu kesal._

_Bohong._

_Aku menyukai suaranya saat ia memanggilku._

_Saat ia merasa kesepian_

_Saat ia butuh pertolongan_

_Kuharap ia akan memanggil namaku._

"Sehun! Ayo cepat!" Gerutunya sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Aish Hyung,sebentar aku capek!" Bagaimana tidak?Luhan mengajakku ke suatu tempat dan ternyata tempat itu adalah hutan kecil didaerah kami. Jalanannya terus menanjak sehingga aku harus mendaki terus. Aku heran kenapa ia tidak lelah sama sekali. Padahal aku rasanya ingin mati,napasku sudah mau habis.

"Sehunnie~ Palli! Aku ingin memperlihatkan bunga canola kepada Sehun sebagai hadiah ulang tahun!" katanya sambil memohon. Dan seperti biasanya ia mengeluarkan jurus jitunya,Memelas kepadaku (dan hanya kepadaku,ia tidak pernah melakukannya kepada orang lain.) dengan puppy eyes dan pipi mengembung. Kalau tidak ingat ia adalah Hyungku sudah kucubit pipinya gemas.

"Arraso.." kataku lalu mempercepat langkahku.

"Kita sudah sampaaii!" teriaknya riang saat kami sudah sampai didataran. Senyumnya merekah. Lalu senyum itu padam lagi,ia menatapku kecewa.

"Sehun.. Bunga Canolanya tidak tumbuh.." gumamnya lirih.

"Biasanya mereka tumbuh disana.." katanya sambil menunjuk tanah tandus diseberang sungai yang mengalir cukup deras.

"Hyung,Jangan sedih kita bisa kesini lagi tahun depan...Mungkin bunganya akan tumbuh tahun depan.." kataku menenangkannya. Ia menunduk. Aku terkejut ketika terdengar isakkan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Aku padahal sudah memaksa Sehun kesini. Tapi Bunga Canolanya tidak ada. Maafkan aku Sehun!" Katanya dan menangis lebih kencang.

"Hyung,gwenchana.. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku janji tahun depan aku akan menemanimu kesini lagi. Oke?" kataku sambil merangkul pundaknya. Ia mengangguk.

"Sehun Maaf,harusnya ini akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku.." Katanya dengan nada kecewa. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Padahal aku yang ulang tahun tapi dia yang lebih kecewa. Dasar aneh.

"Sudahlah Hyung,Ulang tahunku bisa kita rayakan lagi tahun depan kan?Hadiah yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya satu.." Kataku padanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Lucu.

"Apa itu Sehun?Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar. Aku tertawa.

"Aku ingin Luhan Hyung tersenyum.. Jangan menangis seperti ini,aku tidak suka.."

"Hanya itu?Apa-apaan!" katanya mendengus kesal.

"Iya,hanya itu.." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menatapku lalu menghela napas. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum. Senyuman Favoritku.

Akhirnya kamipun pulang. Tapi diperjalanan ia terus diam dan menunduk. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku sedih.

"Hyung! Tunggu disini oke!" kataku sambil memegang bahunya. Ia lalu menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku kembali ketempat aku meninggalkan Luhan. Ia masih disitu. Berjongkok sambil menggambar bentuk-bentuk tak jelas ditanah memakai sebatang kayu.

"Hyung..." panggilku. Ia mendongak keatas. Memasang wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Sehun?Kenapa kau.. Astaga kau kotor sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menghapus tanah dan keringat yang menempel diwajahku. Ia pasti kaget melihat badan dan wajahku penuh dengan tanah. Aku tersenyum.

"Hehehe Aku tadi pergi untuk menyebarkan ini di seberang sungai,tempat biasanya bunga canola tumbuh.." Aku menyodorkan bungkus benih bunga canola kehadapannya. Ia membulatkan mata,bibirnya terbuka lebar. Astaga,ia begitu lucu.

"Kau .. Menanam ini untukku?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu.. Tahun depan mungkin sudah tumbuh banyak. Kita akan mellihatnya bersama tahun depan. Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya Hyung?" ia masih menatapku. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia tersenyum.

"Sehun,terima kasih.." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu hyung,8 hari lagi kan ulang tahunmu. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku padanya. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab.

"Waktu.. Waktumu Sehun.." Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Itu hadiah terbaik untukku. Karena kalau kau memberikan waktumu untukku itu sama saja dengan kau memberikan Porsi hidupmu yang tak akan pernah kembali. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat spesial?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Apapun yang kau minta akan kuberikan padamu Hyung.

_12 April 2010_

_Tahun depan Bunga Canolamu akan tumbuh._

_Indah seperti senyummu sekarang. _

_Kita akan melihatnya bersama._

_Dan waktuku,sepanjang hidupku._

_Jika itu yang kau mau,_

_Dengan rela akan kuberikannya padamu._

Musim dingin akhirnya tiba. Dengan jaket yang bertumpuk dan syal yang melilit dileherku aku berjalan ke kantin bersama Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyuunngg!" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan bersama... ugh... Kris duduk berdua di sebuah meja. Kenapa Laki-laki tiang listrik itu harus disini?!

"Chanyeol!Sehun! Siniii!" Jawab Luhan hyung riang. Kami berdua menghampirinya. Aku lalu duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Aaahh Dingin sekalii!" katanya sambil meniup-niup tangannya. Aku menatapnya,lalu mendesis kesal.

"Bagaimana tidak dingin hah? Lihat jaketmu tipis sekali!" Kataku padanya. Ia terkekeh.

"Aku jika memakai jaket setebal jaketmu bisa-bisa tenggelam Sehun!Mana tanganmu?" tanyanya. Dengan bingung aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari jaket lalu mengayunkannya kedepan Luhan Hyung.

"Ah! Hangatnya!" katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Sehun.. Tanganmu begitu hangat!" Katanya sambil menempelkan tanganku dipipinya. Dan Jantungku makin berdebar,rasanya jantungku akan meledak jika tanganku terus menempel di pipi halusnya. Dengan segera aku menarik tanganku lalu menggaruk tengkukku kikuk.

"Hyuunng! Tanganku juga hangat!" Kata Chanyeol iseng sambil memegang tangan Luhan. Luhan lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan pegang aku seperti itu!" katanya sambil menyentil dahi Chanyeol.

"Ya Appo! Tadi kau mau disentuh Sehun! Kenapa sekarang tidak? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku dengan Sehun berbeda! Kris hyung ,dia tega!" jelas Chanyeol sambil pura-pura menangis dibahu Kris hyung,teman dekat Luhan Hyung (dan Juga orang yang aku tidak suka).

"Aku tidak mau disentuh siapapun!Kecuali Sehun! Aku hanya mengijinkan Sehun menyentuhku!" kata Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku,Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam. Kami saling menatap,keadaan menjadi canggung. Luhan Hyung masih asyik dengan kegiatan meniup-niup tangannya tanpa dosa. Perkataan Luhan Hyung membuat mukaku memerah. Kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu? Seakan-akan ia adalah gadis perawan yang hanya rela disentuh olehku? Astaga Sehun,apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Aigoo baiklah baby doll hyung. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Yak!Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" gerutu Luhan hyung. Chanyeol memberi julukan 'Chinese-Baby-doll' untuk Luhan hyung karena ia berasal dari Cina dan wajahnya seperti boneka. Mungkin Luhan Hyung tidak terganggu jika ia dijuluki 'Chinese-boy' karena ia memang dari Cina. Tapi ia tidak suka diberi julukan Baby,boneka atau hal lain yang Lucu. Bukankah sudah kubilang?ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengklaim dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang 'manly' , Padahal sebenarnya ia begitu lucu seperti boneka bayi.

"Aish! Terus apa yang harus kulakukan hah? Semuanya tidak boleh! Kalau Sehun yang memanggilmu seperti itu bagaimana?" omel Chanyeol. Luhan tidak menggubris dan terus mengusap-ngusap tangan untuk menghangatkan tangannya. Aku sebenarnya ingin menggenggam tangannya. Membuatnya terasa hangat. Tapi aku terlalu gugup melakukannya. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menggapai tangannya,tapi tanganku gemetar lalu dengan cepat kuselipkan lagi tanganku ke saku. Kali ini,saat aku sudah mantap ingin menggenggamnya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar sudah menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung. Tangan Kris. Luhan hyung mencoba menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kris tapi Kris terus menggenggamnya. Ini salah satu Alasan kenapa aku tidak suka dia.

"Aish!Jangan keras kepala! Kau bisa mati kedinginan!" Ujar Kris. Luhan Hyung menghela napas lalu membiarkan tangan Kris menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Brengsek.

"Chanyeol ayo ke kelas!" Ucapku dingin sambil berdiri dari bangkuku.

"Eh?Tapi kita kan belum makan!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Ck. Akan kutraktir kau sepulang sekolah! Ayo ke kelas! Aku belum mengerjakan PR!" kataku ketus lalu mulai beranjak dari bangku.

"Sehun! Kau pulang jam berapa?" teriak Luhan Hyung.

"Jam 8. Aku ada kegiatan Klub." Jawabku dingin.

"Aku tunggu ya. Kita pulang bersama!" teriaknya riang.

"Tidak usah. Pulang duluan saja." Jawabku lagi. Lalu melangkah pergi.

Dikelas aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke meja.

Sehun,kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi? Ada apa denganmu?

Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahku,menatapku bingung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun-Sehun.. Dasar bocah gila.." Katanya. Mungkin Chanyeol benar. Aku sudah gila sekarang. Kenapa aku begitu kesal melihat Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung seperti itu?

Aish Jinjja! Apa Kris bodoh?Atau tuli? Jelas-jelas Luhan Hyung bilang Hanya Aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. Catat,HANYA AKU!

Harusnya aku yang menggenggamnya seperti itu.

Sialan.

Hal ini membuatku uring-uringan sepanjang pelajaran. Aku bahkan mendengus kesal hanya karena tutup pulpenku hilang (yang ternyata kugenggam ditangan kananku. Ya aku memang bodoh) . Chanyeol hanya menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa?!" tanyaku ketus.

"Aniyo.. Tidak Sehun. Ampun jangan menyerangku." Katanya mendesis kesal.

-Malamnya-

Aku meneguk air minumku rakus. Tubuhku sangat capek setelah menari 6 lagu tanpa henti. Aku mengambil ponselku di tas untuk mengecek jam. Jam 9malam. Dan ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab plus 6 pesan baru. Saat kubuka, nama 'Lulu Hyung' terpampang.

Luhan Hyung meneleponku sampai 15 kali.

Lalu aku membuka pesan. Dan ternyata semua pesan itu juga dari Luhan hyung.

'_Sehun.. Kau pulang jam berapa?Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang ya..'_

Aku menutupnya dan membaca pesan kedua.

'_Sehun Kau dimana?apa masih ada kegiatan klub?'_

'_Sehun,aku sudah membelikan kopi hangat untukmu^^ '_

'_Sehun Cepat. Kopinya sudah dingin dan aku sudah kedinginan'_

'_Sehun! Aku bakal mati kedinginan jika menunggu seperti ini!'_

'_OH SEHUN! KAU INGIN AKU MATI HAH?!'_

Aku lalu mengecek waktu pengiriman pesan terakhir dari Luhan hyung. Ia mengirim pesan ini sejam yang lalu. Mungkin ia sudah pulang sekarang . Aku mengehela napas berat lalu menyambar tasku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sekolah.

"Aishh! Malam ini dingin sekali!" kataku sambil memeluk diriku sendiri. Saat melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah aku melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah terduduk memeluk kakinya menyender ditembok gerbang sekolah. Ia bergetar kedinginan. Jaketnya tidak asing lagi untukku. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Hyung..." panggilku lirih. Kepalanya terus ia tenggelamkan diantara kakinya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Dengan panik aku segera berlutut,menyejajarkan tubuhku dengannya.

"Luhan hyung!" panggilku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Bibirnya sudah membiru.

"Se-sehun?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" bentakku.

"Aku menunggumu. Ini kopi untukmu.." katanya sambil menyodorkan satu gelas kopi. Tangannya gemetar dan hampir membuat kopi itu jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. Aku dengan sigap mengambil kopi itu darinya. Kopi itu sudah dingin,sedingin es. Pasti ia sudah menungguku lama. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul,jika saja aku tidak kesal melihatnya bersama Kris tadi mungkin ia tidak akan kedinginan seperti ini.

"Hyung.. Ayo berdiri.." Tubuhnya masih gemetar kedinginan. Kubuka jaketku dan menyelimutinya di tubuh Luhan Hyung.

"Ayo kita masuk ke sekolah dulu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Kataku sambil memapahnya masuk kedalam gedung Sekolah. Kami akhirnya memilih duduk disebuah kelas. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Sehun..Masih Dingin.." bibirnya gemetar kedinginan. Tidak berpikir panjang aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat. Mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Memelukku lebih erat.

_18 Desember 2010_

_Hyung,apa kau kedinginan?_

_Jangan khawatir,aku ada disini._

_Untuk memelukmu._

_Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh melakukannya._

_Selain aku._

"Hey! Jadi apa rencana kita untuk tahun baru ini?!" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kalian menginap dirumahku?" tawar Luhan Hyung tak kalah antusias. Aku yang sedang menyenderkan kepalaku dibahunya langsung menatapnya.

"Hyung,bukankah orang tuamu tidak suka kegaduhan?" tanyaku.

"Mereka pergi ke Cina jadi tenang saja!" Katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Eoh jinjja?Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanyaku. Ia lalu mengelus-elus daguku. Kebiasaannya yang baru, selain memanggil namaku terus sekarang ia senang menyentuh daguku. Orang aneh.

"Tidak mau.. Aku ingin tahun baruku dihabiskan bersama kau!" teriaknya riang. Aku tersipu malu. Wajahku merona. Kutatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapku penuh curiga.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Ani.." Jawabnya lalu kembali memperhatikan ucapan Luhan.

"Cih..Aneh.."

Kenapa Semua orang disekitarku Aneh?

Dan akhirnya kami pun mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah Luhan Hyung. Selain Aku,Chanyeol dan Kris ,Luhan Hyung mengundang beberapa teman kelasnya. Ada Suho Sunbaenim, Chen Sunbaenim,Lay Hyung dan Kai Hyung seniorku di klub menari,Xiumin Sunbaenim teman klub sepak bola Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung,Baekhyun Sunbaenim,Tao Sunbaenim,dan Kyungsoo sunbaenim yang matanya selalu membulat lucu. Pestanya meriah, mereka memanggang daging,bernyanyi lalu menari-nari.

Sekarang Chanyeol menari . Bencana.

Ditambah Chen Sunbaenim. Oh tidak,selamatkan jiwa kalian.

Aku tertawa melihat kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai 'dancing machine' itu menari seperti orang gila. Bahkan karena keasikan tertawa aku tidak merasakan keberadaan Luhan Hyung yang sudah duduk sambil memelukku dari belakang. Ia menaruh wajahnya dibahuku lalu ikut tertawa.

Aku tersenyum melihat tawanya. Pinggir matanya berkerut saat ia tertawa,bibirnya terbuka lebar. Membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu dan indah.

Aku tanpa disadari,Mencium pipinya. Ia terkejut saat aku menempelkan bibirku di pipinya. Membuatku tersadar,dan ikut terkejut. Ia masih menatapku.

Sehun, demi tuhan apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Ah A-aku.. Kedalam dulu Hyung.." ucapku panik lalu dengan cepat beranjak dan meninggalkannya.

Didalam aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ketembok sambil bergumam.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan...Sehun apa yang kau lakukan.."

"Yak! SEHUN! Jika ingin bunuh diri jangan disini!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Chanyeol.. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyaku ngawur. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bocah gila!Kau kenapa hah?! Jangan seperti ini!" Katanya sambil menampar-nampar pipiku.

"Aku... Mencium Luhan Hyung.." Chanyeol terkejut. Ia berhenti menampariku.

"Kenapa berhenti menamparku! Ayo tampar aku lagi Chanyeol! Lebih keras agar aku tersadar!" teriakku sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pipiku.

"Sehun... Kau menyukai Luhan hyung ya?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin! Luhan Hyung kan laki-laki!" Kataku tak yakin.

"Maka dari itu bodoh! Dia laki-laki! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya! Itu dilarang!" katanya sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Hey! Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kepadanya!" kataku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.

" 'Aku tidak suka dia' .. Tapi kenapa kau menciumnya hah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencibir. Aku diam.

"Lalu,saat Kris Hyung memegang tangan Luhan Hyung kau juga jadi berbeda Sehun. Kau uring-uringan tidak jelas. Kau cemburu ya kan?" Aku tidak menjawab. Jika aku menggeleng aku takut berdosa karena berbohong.

"Saat Luhan Hyung berkata 'Hanya Sehun' dan 'Ingin bersama Sehun di tahun baru' juga wajahmu memerah Sehun.." Sial Chanyeol. Jadi kau memperhatikanku waktu itu.

"Sehun,kau menyukainya ya kan?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Aku memilih diam.

"Sehun.. Kau tidak boleh menyukainya. Itu tidak benar. Kau harus menghilangkan rasa itu Sehun. Oke? Bahkan jika caranya dengan menjauhi Luhan Hyung kau harus melakukannya." Aku tidak menjawab. Aku menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu kusingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak memperdulikan suara baritonnya memanggilku. Aku dengan lesu pergi ke taman belakang rumah Luhan hyung lagi. Mereka masih berpesta. Kulihat Luhan Hyung duduk disofa yang membelakangiku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Hyung.." panggilku. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"errr.. Soal yang tadi.. Maaf.." kataku kikuk sambil memegang tengkukku. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ne Gwenchana Sehun-ah.. Kesini,Duduk disebelahku.." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa. Aku duduk disebelahnya. Lalu ia menatap langit lagi.

"Sehun,Kau tahu sebenarnya jika kita melihat bintang itu sama saja kita melihat masa lalu.." katanya sambil terus menerawang ke langit.

"Karena sebenarnya bintang-bintang itu sudah mati. Mereka yang dilangit itu hanya pantulan masa lalu mereka saja."

Aku lalu ikut menerawang ke langit.

"Sehun..."

"Sehun.."

"Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm?" gumamku..

"Tidak.." katanya. Aku mendesis kesal.

"Hyung,sebesar itukah rasa sukamu pada namaku?Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggil namaku dengan tidak jelas seperti itu?" keluhku. Ia lalu tertawa.

"Saat aku mati mungkin?" katanya masih sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol,bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya? Mungkin Luhan Hyung bisa mencari sahabat lain jika aku pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa,aku tidak akan mungkin menemukan Luhan lain didunia ini.

"Hyung..."

"Ya Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku... Memelukmu?" tanyaku ragu. Ia sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Selamat tahun baru Hyung.."

"Selamat tahun baru juga Sehun.."

_01 Januari 2011_

_Tahun baru._

_Perasaan yang baru._

_Hyung,_

_Aku menyukai senyummu,tawamu,tanganmu,candamu,caramu menangis,kesal,caramu memanggil diriku._

_Dan kau._

_Aku._

_Menyukaimu._

"Sehun! Tebak ini bulan apa?" Tanya Luhan Hyung antusias saat masuk kekelasku.

"April?" jawabku tak yakin. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu?" tanyaku. Ia memandangku tak percaya.

"Sehun! Kau tidak ingat?"

"Apa sih Hyung?Ini bulan April kan?Maksudmu Ujian Akhirmu?Aku ingat kok.." Luhan masih memandangku tak percaya,bibirnya terbuka.

"Sehun..Bulan April?Aku menangis?Canola?Janjimu padaku?"

"Ah! Iya Bunga Canola..." Jawabku saat aku ingat dengan janjiku waktu itu.

"Jadi? Kapan kita kesana?Hari ini bisa?"

"Jangan Hari ini Hyung aku ada latihan Dance.." ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya sudah bagaimana jika besok?Jam 4 sore?"

"Baiklah.." kataku malas. Ia melompat kegirangan lalu mencium pipiku cepat.

"Terima kasih Sehun!" Ia lalu pergi,menyempatkan diri menendang bokong Chanyeol yang berpapasan dengannya.

"YA! Dasar boneka penendang bokong!" kata Chanyeol sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku tertawa melihatnya meringis.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa bodoh! Ini sakit!"

"Hahahhaa oke oke maaf." Kataku berusaha menghentikkan tawaku.

"Oh ya Sehun... Aku boleh meminta tolong?" tanyanya sambil terus mengusap bokongnya.

"Apa?"

"Mmmm Aku mengajak krystal berkencan besok.. Maukah kau menemaniku?"

"Besok?Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Aku ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung.." tolakku.

"Ayolah Sehun.. Ini pertama kalinya aku berkencan. Kudengar kau akan bertemu dengannya jam 4? Aku berkencan dari jam 1 siang jadi tidak akan lama.. ya ya ya?" mohonnya dengan wajah memelas. Aku menghela napas dan mengiyakan ajakannya. Chanyeol teriak kegirangan lalu mengecup pipiku.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah!" katanya riang.

"YAK! Menjijikkan kau Park Chanyeol!" kataku sambil mengusap-usap pipiku kasar.

-ESOKnya-

"Hyung,Aku janji akan tetap datang. Aku menemani Chanyeol sebentar lalu dengan segera menyusulmu oke?" bujukku saat aku datang ke rumah Luhan Hyung.

"Sehun-ah.. Bisakah kau menolaknya? Aku ingin bersamamuuu~" katanya manja sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hyung.. Aku juga ingin bersamamu. Tapi Chanyeol membutuhkan aku.. Sebentar saja ya?Aku akan menepati janjiku.." kataku sambil memegang bahunya lembut.

"Benar ya?Jika kau tidak datang kerumahku jam 3.. Aku akan pergi sendiri!" katanya sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"Aigoo kyeoptaa! Ne ,aku janji!" Kataku sambil tersenyum lalu bersiap untuk pergi. Ketika aku berpamitan dan mulai melangkah pergi,Luhan Hyung menarik lengan bajuku.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanyaku lembut.

"Sehun.. Peluk.." Katanya manja sambil terus menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Ini,pertama kalinya Luhan Hyung bersikap manja seperti ini. Sungguh.

Aku lalu memeluknya. Ia dengan erat meembalas pelukanku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku.

"Sehun.. Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepala menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Boleh... Aku mencium bibir Sehun?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Jantungku mulai berdegup. Permintaan macam apa ini?Ini permintaan yang sangat aneh! Tapi,entah kenapa aku tidak menolak,malah dengan pelan aku mulai memegang pipinya,mengelusnya halus lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Mencium bibir pinknya lembut.

"Lain kali. Kau tidak usah memintanya Hyung, itu terdengar memalukan.." candaku. Ia lalu memukul dadaku.

"Jadi,Kau akan menciumku tanpa harus diminta?" katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Sehun,Kau harus datang.. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu.." Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Aku pasti datang Hyung. Tenang saja!Hyung,aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sudah terlambat! Bye!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan ia membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya bisa tersenyum, mengingat ciumanku bersama Luhan Hyung. Ciuman pertamaku.

Aku lalu masuk ke Cafe ,tempat dimana aku berjanji menemui Chanyeol. Tapi Cafe ini begitu sepi sepertinya tutup. Seorang pelayan keluar menemuiku.

"Selamat Siang,silahkan masuk ke Cafe kami.." tawarnya ramah. Aku lalu membuntuti pelayan itu. Saat Aku masuk tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dan beribu Confetti terbang menghujaniku.

"SAENGIL CUKHAE SEHUN!" Teriak teman-temanku . Aku terkejut ketika melihat teman sekelasku keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kulihat Chanyeol dengan cengiran konyolnya keluar membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" katanya riang. Teman-teman menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku dan aku meniup lilin kue ulang tahunku. Dengan riang aku memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sobat!" Kataku riang,aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol merencanakan ini semua. Kencan dengan krystal katanya,cih harusnya aku sudah curiga bahwa itu karangan dia saja. Mana mungkin krystal mau dengannya.

Lalu kamipun berpesta di Cafe sedang mengobrol bersama teman laki-lakiku saat aku melihat jam yang tergantung ditembok cafe. Jam 3.30. Astaga! Aku lupa ada janji dengan Luhan Hyung!

"Chanyeol.. Aku harus pergi!" pamitku panik.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh pergi!Inikan pestamu!" protes Chanyeol.

"Maaf Chanyeol,tapi aku ada janji!" Kataku lalu berlari keluar cafe. Aku terus berlari Berkejaran dengan waktu menuju hutan dimana tempat bunga Canola Luhan Hyung akan tumbuh. Karena panik aku tidak sadar ada sebuah sepeda melintas dihadapanku sehingga aku harus bertabrakan dengan sepeda itu. Kulihat lengan kemejaku robek dan ada luka yang perih disana. Lututku dan daguku terasa sakit. Sial, pasti daguku lecet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?Maafkan aku" kata pemuda yang memakai sepeda itu..

"Ne gwenchana.." jawabku cepat lalu berlari lagi. Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih dilututku.

Jam 4 lebih 10 menit aku sampai di depan hutan. Tapi Luhan Hyung tidak disana. Mungkin ia masih dijalan. Aku mengecek ponselku. Belum ada balasan darinya. Padahal tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan bahwa aku akan menunggunya disini.

"Aish sudah jam setengah 5. Haruskah aku masuk hutan duluan? Ah tidak kalau dia sendirian menuju hutan dia pasti tersesat.." Gumamku. Lalu aku mengingat ciuman itu lagi, mengingatnya membuatku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya ya?

"Luhan Hyung.. Aku akan menjagamu disisa hidupku..Aish berlebihan!" gerutuku..

"Luhan Hyung maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku.. Bukan seperti itu!Aku kan tidak melamarnya untuk menikah!" kataku frustasi. Aku terus berlatih untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan Hyung sampai tidak terasa hari sudah senja. Ini jam 6 malam dan Luhan Hyung tidak datang. Apa ia marah padaku? Dengan lunglai aku kembali kerumah.

Saat sampai digerbang kulihat rumah Luhan Hyung yang ramai. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

" Sebaiknya aku tidak kerumahnya sekarang,sepertinya ia ada acara yang penting." Gumamku sambil mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke rumah Luhan hyung.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku saat masuk kedalam rumah. Rumahku begitu sepi. Aku lalu mencari orang tuaku di semua sudut rumah. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat mereka duduk di meja makan. Ayah sedang memijat-mijat dahinya pelan dan ibu sedang terisak.

"Appa eomma.. Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku. Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Ibuku menangis bertambah keras lalu menghambur memelukku..

"Eomma,ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Ia tidak menjawab dan terus menangis. Appa akhirnya berdiri lalu menghampiri kami. Kulihat wajahnya memerah,menahan air mata. Ia mengusap punggungku lembut..

"Luhan.." kata Appa. Air matanya akhirnya mengalir..

"Luhan meninggal tadi sore,ia terjatuh ke sungai di hutan.."

"A-Apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Luhan,temanmu.. Meninggal.." Ucap appa lagi. Aku terperangah. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku melepas pelukan Eommaku dan berlari ke rumah Luhan. Meninggal? Apa yang mereka katakan! Tadi ia masih disini bersamaku dan sekarang dia...

Aku diam membeku saat masuk kerumahnya. Deretan rangkaian bunga tertata dipinggir ruang tengah rumahnya. Kulihat Kris dan beberapa teman Luhan disana. Dan ibu Luhan yang sedang meraung, menangis sambil meneriakkan nama Luhan. Dengan gemetar aku mendekati tempat itu. Air mataku tak terbendung saat kulihat Fotonya terpampang ditengah dengan sebuah guci putih terletak ditengahnya. Itu Abu Luhan. Hyungku ada didalam guci itu. Seketika itu juga kakiku lemas. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil terus menatap foto Luhan.

"Hyung..." lirihku..

"Hyung, Mianhae..." lirihku lagi, tangisanku makin menjadi.

"Hyung! Maafkan aku!" aku terus menangis kurasakan tubuh seseorang memelukku.

"Sehunnie.. Luhan sudah tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kita bisa hidup tanpanya.." gumam Ibu Luhan sambil mengusap usap punggungku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan meninggalkanku secepat ini.

"HYUNG! KEMBALILAH! TOLONG DENGARKAN PERASAANKU DULU! HYUNG!" Teriakku sambil menangis. Aku lalu berlari menuju rumahku. Mengabaikan panggilan orangtuaku dan masuk kekamar. Membanting pintu kamarku.

"Hyung...Luhan Hyung..." lirihku sambil terisak.

"Hyung!" teriakku memanggilnya. Seakan ia akan kembali kesini dan bilang kepadaku bahwa ini lelucon dan ia baik-baik saja.

"_Luhan terjatuh ke Sungai di hutan,,"_ kata-kata itu terngiang dipikiranku. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkannya tadi. Kalau saja aku terus memeluknya dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Aku belum mengatakannya.

_Aku mencintai dia._

Sangat mencintainya.

_13 April 2011_

_Akhirnya Kita kesini bersama Hyung,_

_Aku mendekapmu ditanganku erat._

_Lalu menaburkanmu kesemua penjuru bukit._

_Bukit bunga Canola milikmu._

_Hyung,_

_Istirahatlah dengan tenang,aku akan terus kesini menjengukmu._

_Luhan Hyung,_

_Aku mencintaimu._

-Sehun's POV END-

Sehun duduk di kasurnya, memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi jendela kamarnya. Tadi pagi ia mengintip ke rumah Luhan. Berharap Luhan akan keluar memakai seragamnya seperti biasa. Melangkah girang menuju rumah Sehun untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Tapi yang Sehun lihat hanya sebuah truk besar dengan beberapa kardus ditaman rumah Luhan.

"Sehun, Ayo keluar. Keluarga Luhan pindah hari ini. Kau harus menyapa ibu Luhan. Ia ingin melihatmu.." Sehun memperhatikan ibunya yang keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pun dengan enggan ikut keluar dari kamar dan menemui ibu Luhan. Saat melihat Sehun,ibu Luhan langsung tersenyum walau air matanya mengalir lagi. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun... Terima kasih karena sudah menemani Luhan selama ini.." lirihnya. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak menangis sedikitpun. Hatinya memang begitu sakit. Tapi ia seakan mati rasa. Sehun hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Jaga kesehatanmu nak. Hidup dengan bahagia. Belajar yang benar agar bisa menjadi orang sukses.. Pasti itu yang Luhan harapkan darimu." Ucap Ibu Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dan mengelus pipinya. Sehun hanya diam menatap ibu Luhan. Ibu Luhan bisa melihat kesedihan yang tersirat di mata Sahabat anaknya itu. Walaupun ia tidak terihat sedih,ibu Luhan tahu pasti hati Sehun hancur seperti hatinya.

"Ah,aku menemukan ini dikamar Luhan.. Mungkin Luhan ingin memberikannya padamu.." Kata ibu Luhan sambil menyodorkan kotak kayu berbentuk persegi panjang ke tangan Sehun. Sehun menggenggamnya erat,seolah itu harta Luhan yang terakhir sehingga ia tidak boleh kehilangan benda itu. Akhirnya ibu Luhan pergi, meninggalkan rumah mereka yang sekarang kosong.

Sehun kembali kekamarnya dengan terus memegang kotak kayu itu. Namanya terukir di kotak kayu itu. Ia memejamkan mata. Luhan pasti pernah menyentuh kotak kayu ini,maka dari itu Sehun mengusap kotak kayu itu berharap bisa merasakan tangan Luhan yang lembut. Setelah itu perlahan ia membuka kotak kayu itu. Terlihat sebuah pensil,dan pena berwarna perak didalamnya. Dan sebuah surat. Sehun membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

_12 April 2011_

_Sehun,Selamat Ulang tahun!_

_Ini hadiah dariku,semoga kau menyukainya ^^_

_Aku berharap kau terus menulis dengan pena ini Sehun-ah._

_Lalu menggapai cita-citamu sebagai penulis._

_Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.._

_Sehun-ah..._

_Hyung menyayangimu._

_Dari Hyungmu yang aneh,_

_Luhan._

Air mata akhirnya menetes dari mata Sehun. Dengan erat ia memeluk kotak kayu itu.

"Hyung..." lirihnya..

"Luhan Hyung aku juga menyayangimu..." ia menangis lebih keras. Ia ingat kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin Luhan akan memberikannya saat mereka melihat bunga-bunga canola di seberang sungai. Sehun menatap pena perak ditangannya. Dengan perlahan ia menuju mejanya. Membuka catatan harian miliknya yang penuh dengan memorinya bersama Luhan. Ia lalu membuka halaman baru lalu mulai menulis dengan Pena perak pemberian Luhan.

-5 Tahun Kemudian-

Sehun duduk disofa sambil menerawang melihat bintang. Tepat ditempat ini Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama kala itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehun-ssi,Diluar sangat dingin ayo masuk.." ucap seorang wanita dari belakang Sehun.

"Iya,aku akan masuk sebentar lagi." Wanita itu menghela napas lalu masuk kerumah.

Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi penulis terkenal _ . _Ia berhasil menggapai cita-citanya. 4 tahun menjadi penulis buku,Sehun sudah menulis 6 buku best seller di Korea. Buku pertamanya diberi judul "_Memory of Canola"_. Buku itulah yang membawa Sehun kepuncak karirnya. Buku yang menceritakan Persahabatan dan Cinta. Buku itu tentu ia tulis untuk Luhan. Jelas tertulis dibukunya bahwa buku itu didedikasikan untuk Luhan.

_Untuk Luhan,_

_Inspirasiku yang sekarang berada di surga._

_Di hamparan bunga Canola._

Setelah divonis mengidap kanker paru-paru,Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli rumah Luhan untuk tempatnya beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan naskah buku terakhirnya. Dengan membeli rumah Luhan ia berharap ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Luhan disetiap sisinya. Ia sangat merindukan Luhan.

Sehun terus menerawang bintang dilangit. Ia ingat bahwa Luhan pernah bilang jika ia melihat bintang ia sama saja melihat masa lalunya. Maka inilah dilakukan Sehun. Berharap bisa melihat masa lalunya bersama Luhan.

_-Flashback-_

_"Sehun,Kau tahu sebenarnya jika kita melihat bintang itu sama saja kita melihat masa lalu.." kata Luhan sambil terus menerawang ke langit._

"_Karena sebenarnya bintang-bintang itu sudah mati. Mereka yang dilangit itu hanya pantulan masa lalu mereka saja." _

_Sehun lalu ikut menerawang ke langit._

"_Sehun..."_

"_Sehun.."_

"_Sehun-ah.."_

"_Hmm?" gumam Sehun.._

'_Saranghae..' katanya dalam hati. Tapi Luhan tidak berani mengatakannya. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab._

"_Tidak.."_

_Luhan Masih tersenyum-senyum sambil menyentuh bibir pink-nya. Sehun baru saja mencium bibirnya. Wajahnya merona merah.  
Luhan begitu senang.  
Ia sangat mencintai Sehun. Sangat.  
Perasaannya tidak bisa ia bendung lagi,maka sekarang juga ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun._

_ Dengan Cepat ia mengambil Kotak kayu dikamarnya. Hadiah ulang tahun Sehun yang akan ia berikan hari ini ketika mereka melihat bunga Canola. Lalu ia berlari menuju hutan.  
Akhirnya ia sampai dihutan ia berdiri dipinggir Sungai yang mengalir sangat deras. Terlihat Sebuah jembatan yang dibangun oleh 3 batang pohon melintang menuju Seberang. Luhan dengan semangat berlari menuju jembatan. Saat ia menyebrang kakinya terpeleset,dengan sigap ia memegang batang pohon dibawahnya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi Kotak Kayu hadiahnya untuk Sehun Jatuh dan tersangkut di tangkai pohon yang ada disungai. Luhan dengan panik berusaha menggapainya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan hadiah itu. Ia mencondongkan Tubuhnya lagi dan akhirnya ia berhasil menggapai kotak kayu itu. Tapi Tubuhnya tidak bisa menumpu bebannya lagi. Luhanpun terjatuh ke sungai sambil memeluk kotak kayu itu erat, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah melindungi Kotak kayu itu. Karena kotak kayu itu hadiahnya untuk orang tersayangnya. Sehun.  
_

"_Sehun-ah,Jeongmal Saranghae.."_

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memori yang tadi terlintas dipikirannya bagai film yang diputar ulang. Ia bisa melihat Luhan dan mendengar hati Luhan. Air matanya menetes,dengan tangan gemetar ia mengambil pena perak dari sakunya. Ia lalu memeluk pena itu erat.

"Hyung... Nado Saranghae." Kata Sehun lalu menutup matanya. Tangannya terkulai lemas menjatuhkan pena peraknya ke sofa. Lalu Sehun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

_Epilog_

_Aku terus memejamkan mata,menikmati Angin yang berhembus pelan dan suara bunga canola yang bergemerisik saling beradu. Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus dahiku lembut,menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahiku._

"_Sehun..."_

"_Sehun..."_

"_Sehun-ah..."_

"_Hmmm?Apa Hyung?" jawabku sambil terus memejamkan mata. Merebahkan kepalaku dipahanya._

"_Saranghae..." katanya. Aku lalu membuka mataku,melihat Senyumannya yang tepat berada didepanku. Aku lalu bangun dan duduk menghadapnya. Kugenggam tangannya erat. Kuelus pipinya lalu kucium bibirnya lembut._

"_Nado,Saranghae hyung.."_

_THE END.._

AH! APA YANG AKU TULIS INI TUHAN?! /Author nyuruh Chen bikin efek petir lagi/

Bukannya nyelesain Chapter 4 Same Love malah bikin FF Baru.

Yang menguras waktu hampir 4 jam dan menguras air mata /Author nangis-nangis bikinnya/

Luhan oppa,maaf ya selalu jadi Korban fantasi aku.. MAAF!

Readers,maaf ya kalau jelek :(  
Ditunggu reviewnyaa *Smooch*


End file.
